


Home

by Addison_The_Weird



Series: Lance Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1: Family, Gen, Lance Week 2017, lance goes home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison_The_Weird/pseuds/Addison_The_Weird
Summary: Lance goes home to his family.





	Home

“So, whats our game plan?” Lance asked. The paladins, the Alteans along with Sam and Matt Holt sat around the dining room table in the Castle of Lions. Zarkon’s empire had fallen thanks to Voltron and the Blade of Marmora’s united efforts. After six years of fighting, with the enemy defeated the Paladins of Voltron were returning to their home planet so they could reunite with their families and introduce the nations of Earth to the Altean Intergalactic Alliance. Of course, due to the fact that they were still needed in assisting with rebuilding many different planets they could only stay for a limited amount of time. Two month, maximum.

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked, pausing from rapidly typing, trying to connect to Earth's Wifi despite being just outside the Milkyway Galaxy. 

“I mean, when we go back, it's gonna be crazy. Who knows what the Garrison told our families. We're going to have trouble with the government just explaining what happened. And how do we let our families know we're alive?” Lance pointed out. 

“You put a lot of thought into this,” Keith said. Lance nodded. 

“I haven't sees Varadero in eight years,” Lance sighed, “I miss my Earth Family. I want our return to Earth to be a smooth as possible, of course I put a lot of thought into this Mullet.“

“I think we understand Lance,” Shiro said.

“guys,” Pidge piped up, “I have an Idea”

“What is it?” Hunk asked, a bit warily. 

“let's go to our families first. Then to the papers. Then the government. This way the government can't lie or try to hide us away.” Pidge grinned proudly. 

“Why would your government lie?” Allura asked, confused. 

“Because that's what governments on Earth are known for,” Matt smiled sneakily, “lying to their citizens”

“kids,” Sam half seriously scolded, “ don’t give Allura and Coran bad impressions of our governments.”

“I must admit, I am quite excited to see your home planet,” Coran smiled.

“We’re going to have to find a place to land undetected.”Hunk spoke.

“Well, I think we should be able to land in the Amazon.” Pidge stared at her screen, “Matt, double check my calculations.” 

“The trees there can’t hide the castle. Where would we land there?” Mr. Holt pointed out..

“Could we put the castle in the ocean maybe?” Lance suggested, “ Like, put up the particle barrier to keep the water out, but have the lions go into the rainforest? Or we could cloak a lion and leave the castle by Pluto?”

“That’s a good idea Lance,” Shiro smiled, “ We could leave the castle by Pluto and enter Earth's atmosphere with the Lions. Pidge, the cloaking devices still work, right?”

“They should. “Pidge beamed.”That only leaves the question of whose family we visit first.”

“Lance. Your family lived in Cuba before you left, right?” Hunk asked.

“That’s the closest to the Amazon. We should go there first,” Keith suggested.

“Alright. We will visit Lance’s family and figure out our next step from this Veradero Beach Lance has spoken so fondly of.” Allura grinned,”Paladins, along with Matt, Sam and Coran, pack anything you feel you need and go to your lions. We leave in 2 vargas.”

Time felt like molasses to Lance as he packed his knick knacks and photo albums. It took only thirty dobashes for him to pack. With nothing to do he went to the Red Paladin’s room to see Keith.

“You know, I would have thought it would have taken you longer to pack” Keith didn’t even glance up from messing with his knife as Lance entered to room..

“I see you’re already done, Mullet,” Lance chuckled, sitting next to his team mate.

“You excited to go back to Earth?” Keith asked, actually looking up from his knife to see Lance.

“Yeah. Really nervous too.” Lance sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

“Why?” the red paladin raised an eyebrow.

“My family probably thinks I’m dead. So there’s that. Plus the whole “How will our government react to aliens” thing. And there’s just so much that can go horrifically wrong” Lance dragged his hand down his face and sighed.

“Hey, “ Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “It will be fine. We’ve come to far for it to not be”

“If you say so Samurai,” Lance flashed a small smile.

Three Vargas later everyone stood in front of Lance’s childhood home, Lance at the front of the group. The blue paladin took a deep breath and knocked. 

“Just a second!” a woman called. There was shuffling heard from inside the house then silence for a moment before the door opened. The lady who opened the door was a shorter than Lance, and much paler. She had brown hair with grey streaks and laugh lines. Of course, the moment she saw Lance her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

“Mijo?” she said breathlessly.

“Mom,” Lance didn’t hesitate, he stepped forward and hugged his mom. She gripped him tight, as though she was afraid he would disappear again, and she began to cry

“Maria! Who is it?” a man called from further in the house.

“It’s Lance!” She yelled. Rapid footsteps could be heard and a dark skinned man came into view. He saw Lance hugging his mother and the strangers standing behind. Lance’s father wordlessly wrapped his arms around the two. 

“We missed you Lance.” his father whispered.

‘’I’m glad I’m home Pops,” Lance smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried. I'm also going to attempt to post for every day of Lance Week 2017.


End file.
